Skye's Time Travelling Adventure
by FanOfEverything251
Summary: When Skye used her Super Sonic Jets too fast she creates a time loop which she was sent into the future. She then discovers something about her older self,and it's up to the older PAW Patrol to help her.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in a Adventure Bay and Skye asked Ryder to use her Super Sonic Jets to test how fast it could go.

Ryder:Sure thing Skye just be back before lunch.

Skye:Will do Ryder.

As Skye the the jets she went as fast her jets can take until she reaches Jake's Mountain in just a then practices some circles in the air then went through it neither did she now that she was opening a she went through it she was back at the the cockapoo was confused

Skye:Wow I am pretty fast. She said then she saw Marshall he was tall and looked older Marshall quickly saw her.

Marshall:Huh..Sk..Sk..Skye! Why do you look younger and small. Marshall said in confussion.

Skye:Same question to you why do you look older and taller.

Marshall:Wait why are you wearing those old flying gear I thought we upgraded those a few years ago,

Skye:Wait. This is not old and Ryder just got this for us last week. And wait did you say a few years ago.

Marshall:Yeah

Then a 3 puppies went by and saw Skye.

1st Pup: Mommy why are even smaller and younger.

2nd Pup: Yeah Mom shouldn't you be at the mission.

Skye:Mission,What do you mean mission?

Marshall:Wait...Now before we ask questions pups go play now I'm just gonna take your Younger Version of your Mom to the Lookout and no more questions.

3 pups:Yes Uncle Marshall.

Marshall:No more questions Skye lets just go to the Lookout.

After a while Ryder and the Pups arrive (Did I forgot to mention Marshall was home alone with the Puppies) and when the Dogs Parked their vehicles and into pup houses they and saw a younger Skye.

 **What wilk Their Reation Be?**


	2. Meet Me?

**So Sorry for the first chapter which has wrong grammars,spellings and missing words so sorry about but Im trying my best to make my stories better. (All the OC's in the story belonged to PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki) So here's Chapter 2**

 **After the mission the older pups arrive and went inside the Lookout.**

 **Older Ryder:So pups what are we gonna do todaaa-Skye?**

 **Older Skye:Ryder I'm right-Me! I mean Skye!**

 **Skye:this is rather confusing**

 **1#Pup:Mommy this is what I've been telling you about.**

 **Skye:Why is that Pup even me mommy-And oooh I get it.**

 **Older Skye:It isnt awkward to you meeting your future pups.**

 **Skye:Of course it is and who's the dad what are the lil puppies name?**

 **Older Skye:Well this is Ace,Lani and Sora.**

 **Skye:Aww these 3 look a little bit like Chase and... (she blushed)**

 **Older Chase:You got it.**

 **Older Ryder:How did you get here?**

 **Skye:Well I went super fast and here I am.**

 **Older Rocky:I know she went too fast and created a time loop which sent her here.**

 **Older Ryder:How long does it take too send her back?**

 **Older Rocky:A day**

 **Skye:But the Pups and Ryder might be looking for me.**

 **Older Rocky:Don't worry I'm gonna make it quick so you can go home,But lets try to contact them just in case.**

 **Skye:Hello Ryder,pups. They can't be reached.**

 **Older Rocky:You can't reach them but they can.**

 **Present day Lookout**

 **The pups were playing tag and Ryder already prepared their lunch and called them. Until they Skye was missing.**

 **Chase:Hey guys where's Skye?**

 **Ryder:Your right chase where is she? Let me call her.**

Future Lookout

Skye:Guys Ryder's calling. Hi Ryder

Ryder:Hi Skye were all having lunch and where are you and is that me?

Older Ryder:Heyyy


	3. Confussion?

**Thanks For the Reviews and I added my OC's Winter and Spot Marshall and Everest's Pups.**

Ryder:Is that me?

Older Ryder:Heyyy

Ryder:Skye where are you?

Skye:Ryder this may sound silly but I'm in the future with all of the future PAW Patrol.

Ryder:Really cool could you show us our older selves.

Skye:Sure thing and i'll put on the screen.

Ryder-the younger paw patrol:So pups Skye's in the future and were gonna see our future selves.

Pups:Cool!

Then in the future Everest just arrived with her and Marshall's pups

Older Everest:Hi guys

Spot and Winter:Hi their daddy!

Older Marhall:Hey their pups and Everest

Older Everest:Hi guys and why are there two Skye's?

Skye:Oh I'm from the past and I knew you two would be who are these cuties and their names?

Older Everest: this is Winter and Spot.

Older Ryder:Guys here it is.

Ryder connected Skye's Pup Tag to the TV so they can see better.

Ryder:Now Skye introduce us to our older selvers.

Skye:Ok this is Zuma,Wait can I just say the names so you can identify?

Ryder:Ok skye

The older paw patrol step when theyre names are called

Then the puppies came in.

Ryder:Skye who puppies?

Skye:Well don't be shocked at this or something but these pups are ares and here they are.

Then Spot blurted out. Daddy is that you?

Pups:Daddy? They all looked at Marshall.

Marshall:Could you them to us.

Skye:Sure, They are Marshall and Everest's Pups Winter and Spot

Marshall:Whaaaaa

Then the younger version of the Paw Patrol was in awe.

Skye:Then these are me and Chases pups Ace,Lani and Sora.

Sora:Hi younger Daddy.

The younger paw patrol looked at Chase which he looked surprise and paused.

Marshall:Uhh..Earth to Chase (As he waved his paws in front of Chase's face.

Chase:Huh...I mean are you sure they're our pups Skye?

Skye:Of coure they are.

Then Ace was having one of his sneezing fits.

Older Chase:Oh no here he goes again.

Ace kept achooing (Sorry I had to write achooing cause I'm lazy to keep reapeting achoo)

Then a tear fell from Chase's eye.

Rocky:Uhhh Chase are you crying

Chase:No im not it's just something in my mind.

All of the Paw Patrols laughed while the younger Skye smiled at him and Chase smiled back.


End file.
